


Show Your Heart

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: LUNA SEA, Versailles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When Sugizo finds some flowers in his office, it never occurred to him he might struggle to catch the attention of their sender.





	Show Your Heart

            The office was decorated mainly in white's and creams, with bright pink furniture to add some colour. Upon the walls were constellation maps, mapping out various images of the night sky. As expected the bookcase contained many books about astrology, though there were several on religion, which was another interest of the university professor who the room belong too.

            Professor Sugihara was an attractive young man, who was well liked among his students. He had many positive personality traits but if he was to be labelled with a negative one, then it would be his shameless narcissism. Often seen admiring himself in mirrors, Sugizo, as that was his nickname, would blatantly brag that the greatest lover he'd ever had was his own hand. Though this didn't stop him gaining a reputation as a womaniser. Strangely nobody seemed to care that he was bi and had dated a fair number of men as well. Perhaps because it was the women who complained about his sexual reputation?

            Still, as Sugizo entered his office he was shocked to see a large bouquet of pink roses sitting on his desk. It wasn't normal for people to make an approach at him in this way and he automatically assumed it must have come from one of his students.

            Knowing dating a student would lose him his job, he reluctantly reached out for the card and read the message, frowning as he realised it was a poem. Having little interest in poetry, Sugizo skipped straight to the end and read the last few words. 'Find the rose who's waiting to bloom.”

            Coming to the conclusion it was all a load of nonsense, Sugizo tossed the card on the desk before starting work on the papers he had to mark. If the sender couldn't even be bothered to leave their name, then how was it his fault when he did nothing regarding the flowers?

            Ten minutes into marking, Sugizo looked up and frowned at the roses, there was something about that card that should have made it obvious who the sender was. Picking it up, he carefully read the poem, realising that he'd heard it somewhere before. Then like a bolt from the blue he remembered the conversation he'd had the other day.

            He'd been in the staff lounge with one of the English professors, Kamijo, who's favourite subject was poetry. The professor had shown him the poem he had written and Sugizo clearly remembered commenting that he just didn't get poems. Kamijo had tried to talk him around by showing him some of the duel meanings behind the poems lines but it was only the final line Sugizo remembered.

            'Find the rose who's waiting to bloom.' Was a reference to a man still in the closet. Realising this, Sugizo remembered that the poem had been about a lonely man who was looking for a lover in a predominately heterosexual society.

            “Kamijo sent these!” Sugizo exclaimed out loud, as he stared at the flowers and then the card once more. That was Kamijo's handwriting without a doubt and he'd already knew the poem had been written by his friend. Feeling like a dunce he realised what it was Kamijo had been trying to get him to understand, the poem had been written about Sugizo himself and the rose he was supposed to make bloom was Kamijo.

 

            Never the type to sit around and do nothing, Sugizo left his office and headed towards the English block to locate the blond poet. He'd never considered dating Kamijo before but the thought of doing so now made him smile. Kamijo was easy to talk to, gorgeous and not straight like Sugizo had always assumed.

            It was easy to locate Kamijo, as he was sitting in his office and Sugizo knocked politely and waited to be invited in. Without a word he took a seat and turned his entire focus onto the blond before him. They both knew why he was here and Kamijo didn't even try to pretend he didn't know.

            “Do you like roses?” Kamijo asked. “I love them, so I always assume everyone else will too.”

            “Roses are nice, I like them,” Sugizo reassured him. “Cryptic poems though, not so much.”

            “Words are powerful,” Kamijo replied. “The way we form our sentences can alter the entire feeling of what is being said. You should try and appreciate poetry more.”

            “If poetry is that important to you, then why are you sending flowers to a man you know doesn't appreciate it?” Sugizo asked.

            “Is it wrong to have different interests when you get on with a person?” Kamijo asked.

            “No,” Sugizo replied. “So shall I be seeing you Friday night?”

            “No.” Kamijo replied, startling Sugizo who hadn't expected that answer at all.

            “Oh, you're busy?” Sugizo asked.

            “No,” Kamijo answered again. “You see I like you and want to call you mine but I don't believe you feel the same.”

            “Why send the flowers then?” Sugizo demanded exasperated.

            “To get your attention,” Kamijo replied. “Now you need to get mine.”

            “Are you playing games with me?” Sugizo demanded.

            “If you want me, you have to be prepared to show me your heart,” Kamijo explained. “Good luck.”

            “Fuck this!” Sugizo declared. “My heart isn't a plaything!”

            “Exactly my point,” Kamijo replied. “You're a narcissistic player, I'd be a fool to try and date you as you are.”

            “Fool isn't the word I'd use to describe you,” Sugizo replied. “Sadistic bastard comes to mind though.”

            “You're just not getting it.” Kamijo replied with a sigh.

            “No. Some of us use words as there meant to be said and don't fill their English with metaphors!” Sugizo announced, as he angrily stormed out of the room. What the hell was Kamijo playing at? Sending him flowers and then turning around and telling him that he wasn't good enough!

 

            Sugizo hadn't even returned to his office when he received the text and angrily he read the message from Kamijo 'All I was trying to say is you need to show you'd care'. Unimpressed Sugizo stuffed the phone back into his pocket and carried out the rest of the day in a terrible mood.

            Returning home Sugizo went to shower and sighed as he caught his reflection in the mirror. Did he have a face that said 'play with me?' Actually he did but it was begging in a sexual way and not to have mind games played on him. Why should he become a better person? He was perfect the way he was. He could get any man he wanted, so why should he bother what Kamijo thought?

            Only that was the thing, he was only so angry because he did care. It bothered him that Kamijo had refused that date. They were good friends, or at least Sugizo had thought so. Kamijo had never been the type to hurt someone. He hated giving students bad grades and he was always sorting out various people’s problems.

            'Has the master of words, managed to use the wrong ones?' Sugizo wondered, as he tried to think outside the meaning he had taken. The more he thought about it the more he remembered the name Kamijo had called him 'narcissistic player'. He couldn't deny it, as that was exactly what he was. It wasn't something he was ashamed of but people had refused dates for that reason before. They simply couldn't believe that he'd put somebody else first.

            “He asked to 'see my heart'” Sugizo remembered and realised then exactly what Kamijo had meant. He wanted to see proof that Sugizo could love him. Proof that Sugizo could care. The only question left in Sugizo's mind was 'Do I want too?' Was he prepared to keep Kamijo and not stray? Could he be serious, just this once, when it came to the heart of his friend?

 

            The next morning Kamijo walked onto campus feeling low. He should have been literal with Sugizo, told him exactly what he wanted from the other. Sugizo took words at face value, he didn't play with them, or read between the lines. But then would any gesture Sugizo made mean anything?

            Debating this, Kamijo entered his office and was surprised to see a mug of hot coffee waiting for him beside a single pink rose. He recognised the flower instantly as one he had given Sugizo previously and surprised he sank to the seat and sipped the coffee happily. He always liked to drink coffee first thing in the morning and usually went to make a cup after he had abandoned his things here. It was nice to have the coffee made for him and even nicer that Sugizo had done it.

            'He's figured me out after all.' Kamijo realised, as he picked up the rose and smelt its sweet scent and wondered what else lay in store for him today. Surely this wasn't all the astrologer was planning?

            Of course it wasn't, as Kamijo found the flowers he had sent Sugizo one by one throughout his day. Each accompanied with a thoughtful gesture that only someone who knew him could arrange. Not once did Kamijo spot Sugizo, though he knew it was him.

            That evening as he was heading home a limo pulled up at the front of the school and as the driver stepped out holding a card with his name, Kamijo realised that this must be the last part of Sugizo's plan. Accepting the ride Kamijo found the final rose on the back seat and settled back to see where the driver was taking him. He loved surprises but was slightly disappointed to find the limo pulling up outside a perfectly standard apartment block. Neither the low or high end of the market, this was just like his own place and Kamijo wondered why he had been taken here.

            He soon found out, as Sugizo stepped out of the building and headed towards the car. He got in and the limo drove off without a word from Sugizo. Well Kamijo had plenty and the first was to question Sugizo's choice of white leather trousers and half buttoned silver shirt.

            “I have never seen a man look so gay.” Kamijo commented with a raised eyebrow.

            “Not gay, bi,” Sugizo corrected. “Now you wouldn't accept a date with me, so I've successfully managed to kidnap you.”

            “Resorting to drastic measures then?” Kamijo teased.

            “Pretty much,” Sugizo replied. “Though I have to say, you're an easy man to capture.”

            “I just get into random limos.” Kamijo agreed and Sugizo nodded.

            “No idea of safety, or what's best for you.” Sugizo scolded.

            “So, what is best for me?” Kamijo asked.

            “I am,” Sugizo replied. “You need to trust me, I'm a player and I do love myself above all others, but I'm not heartless. I won't leave you in tears.”

            “I need some sign of loyalty.” Kamijo informed Sugizo, point blank. He'd already learnt his lesson when it came to Sugizo, being direct was the best approach.

            “Of course.” Sugizo replied handing Kamijo some cards. Frowning Kamijo looked them over and read the letters on them, realising that they spelt out Sugihara.

            “What is this?” Kamijo asked.

            “Eight dates of your choice, this one doesn't count by the way. I won't date anyone else until you've cashed in each of those cards and then we can both make a decision on where this is going.” Sugizo explained.

            “That sounds fair.” Kamijo agreed.

            “Good, oh we're here!” Sugizo declared as the limo pulled up outside an observatory. Slightly disappointed by Sugizo's choice for the date, Kamijo followed Sugizo inside, finding the building deserted except for the odd member of staff.

            Within the observatories heart lay a projection room and following Sugizo's orders Kamijo sat down and stared up at the night sky being projected against the ceiling. One by one Sugizo explained the constellations, telling the mythological stories of each sign. His passion caught Kamijo's interest and he found that he was enjoying himself a lot more than he had thought he would.

            As Sugizo finished the story of the last constellation, Kamijo tried to get up only to find Sugizo holding him back. Puzzled Kamijo settled back down and watched as the view changed completely. No longer were the stars in any known constellation, now the only ones that shined resembled a large heart.

            “There's my heart, do you want it?” Sugizo asked and beside him Kamijo was grinning like a mad man.

            “I think I just might. It shines just like the night sky.” Kamijo teased.

            “Of course, the stars have always been an important part of who I am,” Sugizo explained. “But all that dark in the middle is where a man like you could stay.”

            “In that case, I'm going to cash in my S.” Kamijo responded, more than happy with the effort Sugizo had gone to catch his attention, he would have dated the man for far less.

 


End file.
